In Diesem Moment - Version 2
by floonmoon
Summary: überarbeitete Version - und meiner Meinung nach auch die bessere von beiden ;D


Body

Autor: floonmoon 

Email: floonmoon@aol.com 

Serie: Star Trek: Voyager 

Teil: 1/1 

Paring: J/C 

Rating: NC 13 

Sprache: Deutsch 

Wörter: 3515 

Disclaimer: Star Trek und ihre Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir. Ich borge sie mir sozusagen. Natürlich im Interesse der Unterhaltung. Ich mache keinerlei Profit damit. 

**In diesem Moment**

Das Leben hatte sie beide füreinander bestimmt. Oh ja, sie wusste es. They were meant to be, wie es so schön heißt. Doch dieses Mal sollte es kein Märchen sein. Nein, dieses Mal würde es der Wahrheit entsprechen. 

Alles, was sie tun musste, war, ein paar Meter zu gehen. Diese paar Meter zu seinem Quartier. Es schien so leicht. In Gedanken, war sie diesen Weg schon hunderte Male gegangen. Doch etwas hielt sie stets davon ab. Jedes Mal wenn sie in Gedanken vor dieser Tür stand, hinderte sie eine unbestimmte Kraft daran es zu betreten. Natürlich würde sie vorher anklopfen. Doch sie tat es nicht. So viele Male wie sie - nur in ihrer Fantasie - davor stand, schon die Hand hob um sie dann doch wieder sinken zu lassen. Was war es, was sie hinderte? Was war das für ein unbestimmter Impuls, der sie unaufhaltsam daran hinderte diese Console zu berühren? 

War es vielleicht Angst? Schon der Gedanke daran, versezte sie unwillkürlich in Unbehagen. Doch wovor sollte sie sich fürchten? Sie, die doch so viele lange Jahre allein zurecht gekommen ist. Sie, die dieses Schiff durch dutzende feindliche Gebiete geführt und sich gegen unzählige Rassen zur Wehr gesetzt hatte. Wie sollte sie Angst davor haben, in ein Quartier eines ihrer Crewmitglieder zu gehen? 

Es ergab keinen Sinn. Diese Furcht ließ sich nicht rational erklären. Und das war es gerade, was sie so zweifeln ließ. Dass es eben keine Begründung gab. Keinen wissenschaftlichen Beweis, nicht einmal eine Erklärung, eine Möglichkeit. Oder doch? 

Etwas in ihr sagte, dass sie sich diese Sache selbst so schwierig gemacht hätte. Über all die Jahre hinweg, ein Leben in Abstinenz. Ein Leben am Rande der Freudlosigkeit. Nein! Sie wischte den Gedanken mit der Hand aus den Haaren. Es war alles andere aus freudlos. Sicher gab es nicht wenige unangenehme Momente und nicht selten, sah sie sich mit dem Tod ihrer Crew und ihrem eigenen konfroniert. Doch der größere Teil der Erfahrungen im Delta-Quadranten lag jenseits dieser negativen Grenze, die sie für sich selbst gezogen hatte. Nun, sie musste zugeben, diese Grenze war nicht relativ hochgesteckt. Sie war von Erfahrungen und Erlebnissen geprägt, die zuließen, sich auch an kleinen Dingen zu freuen. Wie zum Beispiel an einem Lächeln ihres ersten Offiziers. 

Nein, ihre Zeit war ganz und gar nicht freudlos gewesen. Sie konnte zurückblicken auf eine lange Zeit des Wachsens innerhalb ihrer Crew, hier auf diesem Schiff. Auf dem Schiff, das sie führte. Der Stolz schien sich wieder in ihrer Brust zu erheben und sie registrierte es mit Genugtuung. 

Die Jahre hier auf der Voyager hatten die Crew zusammengeschweißt, wie kaum eine andere Crew eines Schiffes zuvor. Sie waren aufeinander angewiesen gewesen und das sind sie es noch immer. 

Die unangenehme Frage tauchte wieder in ihr auf. Doch dieses Mal war sie zu schwach und zu müde, sie zu unterdrücken. Erst langsam, dann plötzlich drang sie in ihrem Verstand - unausweichlich. Sie würde sich dieser Frage stellen müssen, früher oder später. Denn die Antwort würde sie einholen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Es waren noch 15 Tage. 15 Tage bis zur Ankunft auf der Erde. 

In ihren Augen konnte man sehen, wie schwer ihr es fallen würde, dieses Schiff zu verlassen. Trotz ihrer Freude auf die Erde, auf ihre Familie und auf Marc - ja, sie freute sich auf Marc, würde ihr nichts jemals schwerer fallen, als hier von Bord zu gehen. Und somit ihre Heimat zu verlassen, die ihr sieben Jahre als Zufluchtsort gedient hat. Und mit diesem Schiff würde sie auch ihre Freunde verlassen. Sie redete sich erfolglos ein, dass sie sie nicht wirklich verlassen. Doch die Erde kann sehr groß sein, wenn man jahrelang nur auf einem Schiff mit nunmehr weniger als 150 Mann Besatzung gelebt hat. Sie USA allein schien ein Universum zu sein. 

Ja, es machte ihr Angst, mehr als sie es sich eingestehen wollte. Und hier vor dieser Tür kam ihr diese Angst noch gewaltiger vor als sonst. Auch er gehörte zu ihren Freunden. Auch ihn würde sie verlassen müssen. Der Gedanke daran, gab ihr einen Stich in den Bauch. Für einen Moment verzog sie das Gesicht, doch ihre Augen konzentrierten sich schon wieder auf die Tür. Denn dieses Mal war es keine Fantasie. Dieses Mal stand sie wirklich hier, vor seinem Quartier, nach zwei Gläsern Wein. 

Sie hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass es ihr weniger schwer fallen würde, hindurchzugehen, als in Gedanken. Es würde das erste Mal sein, das erste bewusste Mal. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Tür vor ihr gerichtet. Kein Zwinkern verschloss ihre Augen und dann schien sich diese Tür zu bewegen. Nur ganz leicht rutschte sie nach links. Einen Moment später schloss sie die Augen, atmete tief durch und sah die Tür erneut an. Nichts. Sie wusste, dass sie sich diese Bewegung nur eingebildet hatte, doch der Anblick der starren Tür beruhigte dennoch. 

Wie lange stand sie nun schon hier? Hier auf dem Gang, vor seinem Quartier. Vielleicht 20 Minuten, vielleicht mehr? Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur ihr Zeitgefühl verloren. Doch da war noch etwas Anderes. Etwas viel Quälenderes. Sie musste sich vergewissern. 

"Computer, Commander Chakotay lokalisieren." - 'Commander Chakotay befindet sich in seinem Quartier. ' Diese Antwort, war nicht die, die sie erwartet hatte, obwohl sie wusste, welche der Computer ihr geben würde. 

Wieder schlich sich Angst an ihr hoch, doch diese Frage musste sie einfach stellen. Sie musste. 

"Befindet sich noch jemand in Commander Chakotays Quartier?" Die Stille schien unerträglich zu sein und sie glaube, als würde der Computer länger als üblich brauchen, diese Frage zu beantworten. Wie war die Antwort? Ihre Augen rasten nun voller Erwarten und Angst. Die Antwort kam, monoton und neutral wie immer: 'Negativ.' 

Wie zum Teufel kann man für so eine kurze Antwort eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchen? Die Erleichterung stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben. Als sie noch einmal darüber nachdachte, wusste sie, dass nicht die Anwort so lange auf sich warten lies, sondern ihre Angst die Zeit gedehnt hatte. 

Aber hatte sie tatsächlich geglaubt, Seven würde sich im Quartier ihres ersten Offiziers befinden? Erneute atmete sie tief durch. Seven ist in ihrem Alkoven zur Regeneration. Und wie tröstlich waren doch diese unausgesprochenen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. 

Doch die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an. Noch immer stand sie unentschlossen vor dieser Tür. Und sie fühlte erneut die quälenden Fragen aufsteigen. Nein, dieses Mal würde sie sich nicht zurückschlagen lassen. Es war an der Zeit die Dinge selbst anzupacken. So, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was sie tat, wenn sie bei einem Angriff glaubte, von ihrer Angst besiegt worden zu sein. Sie stand auf, sie widersezte sich. Niemals würde sie im Liegen sterben. Bis zum Schluss hatte sie jedes Mal gekämpft, auch wenn es ihr Leben gefordert hätte. Sie, stark, mutig und niemals im Stande aufzugeben, bevor sie nicht alles versucht hatte. 

Und wie sah die Situation jetzt aus? War es denn etwas so anderes? Gewiss war sie nicht in Lebensgefahr und der Gedanke daran, zauberte ein kleines, schnelles Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Das würde sicher kein Kampf werden. Nur, warum war die Angst, verletzt zu werden, in dieser Situation so viel größer als gewöhnlich? Sie seufzte, als sie zu dem Punkt zurückgekommen war, an dem sie begonnen hatte. 

Doch es blieb ihr keine Wahl. Jetzt konnte sie unmöglich wieder zurück. Sie hatte schon viel zu lange gezögert, hier draußen auf dem Gang. 

Sie erhob ihre Hand um das Türsignal zu aktivieren, das elektronische Anklopfen. Doch dazu kam sie nicht. Mit einem schnellen, zischenden Geräusch öffnete sich die Tür und ihr Blick fiel auf ihn. Ihn - Commander Chakotay. Ihre Hand war immer noch in der Position, jeden Moment die Console zu berühren, da erblickte sie das Lächeln in seinen Augen. Ein so warmes, vertrautes Lächeln. Und in diesem Augenblick brauchte sie es noch so viel mehr, als sonst. 

Sie musste etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Sie konnte nicht einfach nur hier vor ihm stehen und ihn anlächeln. Ob er wusste, wie lange sie vor seinem Quartier gestanden hatte? Der Gedanke erschrak sie. Sie musste, etwas sagen, bevor er fragen konnte. Jetzt. 

"Ich wollte gerade zu Ihnen...." "Ich hatte gehofft, Sie zu sehen, Kathryn.", sprachen sie beide im gleichen Moment und mussten lachen. Die Spannung hatte sich ein wenig gelöst. Das Lachen tat so gut. Er hatte sie Kathryn genannt. Kathryn. Ihr Vorname. Er hätte sie auch Captain nennen können. 

Eine Geste seiner Hand erlaubte ihr, in sein Quartier zu gehen. Er hatte wie üblich das Licht ein wenig gedämpft um es der Uhrzeit anzupassen. Beide nahmen nahezu zur gleichen Zeit auf seinem Sofa Platz. Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen stand ein Glas, in welchem bis vor kurzem noch eine Flüssigkeit gewesen sein schien. Was es gewesen war, konnte sie nicht erkennen. 

Moment - er meinte, er hatte gehofft sie zu sehen. Das war ihre Chance. 

Sie war noch nicht vorbereitet auf seine Fragen zu antworten. Lieber wollte sie, wie gewohnt, die Gesprächsführung übernehmen. Vielleicht schaffte sie es so, sich zusammenzureißen und wieder ihre gewohnt kühle Haltung einzunehmen. 

"Warum wollten sie mich sprechen, Chakotay?" 

Eine gute Frage. Und sie war froh, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme normal klang. Nun würde er ihr etwas von der Arbeit auf dem Schiff berichten, oder über ein Crewmitglied, vielleicht ein Problem erklären, welches mit der Heimreise zu tun hatte. Sie fühlte sich besser, sie war auf gewohntem Tarain. 

Auch wenn die Rückkehr auf die Erde jetzt etwas war, woran sie nur ungern dachte, so war sie doch beruhigt, ein Thema wie dieses mit ihm besprechen zu können. 

Denn was hätte sie ihm gesagt, wenn er sie zuerst gefragt hätte? Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, doch insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie sich eine Ausrede hätte einfallen lassen, um dann so schnell wie möglich wieder zu gehen. Den Ärger über sich selbst danach, konnte sie schon fühlen. Doch in diesem Moment war sie froh, dass sie dieses Problem nicht mit sich selbst erörtern musste. 

"Ich wollte mit Ihren reden. Über die Crew. Die Heimkehr hat sie verändert, um nicht zu sagen, in gewisser Weise sentimental gemacht." 

Sie war erstaunt, diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören. Sie klangen gleichzeitig fremdartig und vertraut. Sie selbst hatte sich nie direkt in den Begriff 'Crew' eingeschlossen, aber aus dieser Sichtweise, musste sie es tun. Denn ob sie es nun zugab oder nicht, so fürchtete sie sich doch vor der Heimkehr auf die Erde. 

"Sind sie sicher, dass sie nicht sich selbst meinen, Commander?" 

Sie erschrak über den Klang ihrer Worte im Raum. War sie es gewesen, die diese Frage gestellt hatte? War es nicht eigentlich mehr eine Frage an sich selbst gewesen? Und wieso hatte sie ihn so plötzlich Commander genannt? 

Es war zu schwer ein Mittelmaß zu finden. Ein Mittelmaß zwischen Professionalität und ... ja, und etwas anderem, etwas Vertrautes, Privates. Aber war es nicht gerade das, was sie taten? Über etwas Privates sprechen. 

Sie sah wie sich seine Brust hebte und senkte, wie, als wenn er einen tiefen Atemzug tat, doch in seinem Gesicht war nichts dergleichen erkennbar. Was dachte er? Verdammt, sie musste wissen, was er dachte. Das Gefühl lies sie nun nicht mehr los, und es lies sich auch nicht mehr stoppen. Diese ungewollte Frage hatte alles aufgewühlt, was sie versuchte, so krampfhaft zu unterdrücken. Und nun - nun schwiegen sie sich an. Aber er musste antworten, er wusste es, genau wie sie. 

Und die Antwort kam. Trotz Spannung unerwartet plötzlich. 

"Ja, damit meine ich auch mich selbst." Und wie eine schnelle Erklärung fügte er hinzu: "Die Crew befand sich sieben Jahre im Delta-Quadranten, ungewiss, ob sie je wieder die Erde sehen würden..." 

Sie lies ihn nicht ausreden. 

"Zweifelten Sie daran, sie je wieder zu 

sehen?" - "Nein, daran habe ich nicht einen Moment gezweifelt... Und die meisten Crewmitglieder ebenfalls nicht." 

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese Antwort beruhigte oder nicht. Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob sie selbst je Zweifel gehabt hatte. Und sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie im Moment, da es nun soweit war, wieder zurückzukehren, fühlte. 

Sie bemerkte, dass sich die Spannung des Schweigens wieder zwischen ihnen aufzubauchen schien. Doch sie war unfähig irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Sie saß einfach nur still da und starrte auf den Boden seinen Quartiers. 

Und dann fühlte sie seine Hand auf der ihren. Sie hatte ihre eigene neben sich gelegt, als sie auf seiner Coutch Platz genommen hatten und nicht bemerkt wie er seine eigene hob und sie auf ihre legte. 

Ein wenig erschrocken blickte sie zuerst auf ihre Hand und dann zu ihm hoch. Etwas Fragendes schien in seinem Blick zu sein. Doch was es war, konnte sie nicht erkennen. An diesem Abend schien er ein wenig verändert zu sein. Seine Augen schienen tiefer in sie zu blicken, als sie es für gewöhnlich tun und sie musste ihren Blick abwenden. 

Aber es tat so gut, seine Hand auf ihrer zu spüren. Wärme ging davon aus und Zärtlichkeit. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich, dass dieser Moment ewig andauern würde, doch das wagte sie sich nicht einmal vor sich selbst zuzugeben. 

Trotz allem genoss sie seine Berührung und für einen Moment drangen sich Gedanken in ihren Verstand, die sie am liebsten vergessen hätte. Gedanken, die ihr Angst machten, aber auf eine andere Art, als jene, vor der Rückkehr auf die Erde. Aber das war es, worüber sie mit ihm reden musste. Jetzt sofort. 

Sie öffnete den Mund und stockte bevor sie begann. Nur wer sie gut kannte, konnte die Überwindung in ihrem Gesicht sehen, die es sie kostete, das auszusprechen, was sie tat. 

"Chakotay, ..." 

Mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu ihm überzeugte sie sich selbst, dass sie aussprechen konnte, was sie dachte. 

" ... ich habe Angst vor der Rückkehr auf die Erde." 

Ein Zittern lag in ihrem nächsten Atemzug und sie wusste, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Seine Hand schien ihre in diesem Augenblick ein wenig fester zu berühren und sie genoss es. Die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die ihr seine Hand gab. Ein Gefühl, welches sie nicht einmal bei Marc kennengelernt hatte. 

"Ich habe auch Angst vor dem, was kommt..." 

Sie unterbrach ihn mit ihren Worten, die fast nur noch ein Flüstern waren. Es war nicht mehr möglich, die Gefühle, die in ihr aufstiegen zu ignorieren. Die Berührung seiner Hand hatte sie erneut aufgewühlt, und sie schien nicht mehr imstande zu sein, die Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Sie musste einfach das sagen, was sie dache: 

"Die Voyager war sieben Jahre lang unsere Heimat gewesen. Sie nach so langer Zeit zu verlassen ... es ist nur verständlich, wenn man eine gewisse Fremde empfindet. Wir haben uns daran gewöhnt, hier zu leben... **_Ich _**habe mich daran gewöhnt, hier zu leben." 

Er begann erneut zu sprechen. 

"Es ist schwer, Freunde zu verlassen, wenn man auf eine so lange Zeit täglich mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet hat." 

Und natürlich ging es darüber hinaus. Es war nicht nur die Arbeit, die sie verband. Beide wussten es in diesem Moment und ahnten schon, dass das Gespräch nicht mehr nur allgemein über die Crew geführt wurde. 

Und schließlich sprach sie es aus. 

"Ich habe Angst **_Sie_** zu verlassen, Chakotay." 

Nun blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen. 

Es war nicht leichter, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, nicht einfacher, ihm nach diesen Worten in die Augen zu sehen, doch nun, da sie hier in seinem Quartier saß, war sie schon so viel weiter gegangen, als jemals zuvor in Gedanken. Sie saß hier neben ihm und er hielt ihre Hand. Sie glaubte, das zu spüren, was sie so lange Jahre freiwillig entbehrt hatte. Sie glaubte es nun deutlicher denn je in seinen Augen zu sehen. Doch sah er es auch in ihren? 

Während ihr Blick seine Augen loslies, fragte sie sich; War die Angst es wert, sich auf dieses Gefühl einzulassen? Sie dachte in diesem Moment, kämpfe sie den härtesten Kampf mit ihr selbst. Es war der Kampf mit ihrer Angst. Seit sieben Jahren, hatte sie sich hinter ihr versteckt, jedes Mal, wenn er ihr wieder zu nahe zu kommen schien. Sieben Jahre hatte sie ihm die Protokolle vor die Füße geschmissen, sie als undurchdringbare Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut. 

Es schien so leicht, sich wieder hinter dieser Wand der Angst zu vergraben. Ihre Gefühle nach innen zu ziehen, sie zu verbergen. 

Sie war gewiss niemand, der immer den leichtesten Weg wählte, doch warum hatte sie es in dieser Hinsicht getan? Warum war es nicht leicht, sich ihm zu öffnen, ihm zu zeigen, worauf es ihr wirklich ankam. Ihr einmal im Leben diese Schwäche zu gönnen. Die Pflicht loslassen und einmal nicht perfekt zu sein. 

Sie war schließlich immer der starke Captain gewesen, der sich durch nichts erschüttern lassen hat. Ein Vorbild für die gesammte Crew, für Harry, für Seven, für B'Elanna und sogar für Tom. Doch musste sie deswegen, alle menschlichen Schwächen ablegen. Gewiss nicht. Denn - war sie nicht auch ein Mensch, der es verdiente, sich fallen zu lassen? 

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er sich auf sie zubewegte und wieder schoss ein Wall der Angst in ihr hoch, ihre Muskeln schienen sich zu verkrampfen und für einen Moment dachte sie, er würde aufstehen, sie loslassen, weil sie seine Hand nicht mehr auf ihrer spürte. Doch im nächsten Moment fühle sie, wie er seine Arme um sie legte. Langsam. Behutsam. Und vorsichtig. 

Sie fühlte, wie die Angst tief in ihr saß doch gleichzeitig war da auch noch ein anderes Gefühl. Sie war nicht imstande es einzuordnen. War es vielleicht Sehnsucht? 

Ihre Gedanken schienen zu verschwinden, als er sie sanft an sich zog, bis sie endlich mir ihrer Wange seine Schulter berührte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen, schloss sie die Augen und sog seinen Duft ein. Er strich ihr mit der Hand über das Haar, lehnte seinen Kopf vor und flüsterte fast unhörbar gegen ihr Haar: 

"Ich habe auch Angst." 

Er strich erneut über ihren Kopf und küsste ihre Stirn voller Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit. 

Sie konnte es nicht erklären, und doch fühlte sie, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Sie musste ihn jetzt ansehen. Sie musste seine braunen Augen sehen um sich zu vergewissern. 

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihm an. War nicht ein Funkel in seinen Augen? Und dann sah sie es so deutlich, wie noch nie zuvor. Sie sah das, wovon sie nie sicher gewesen war, ob es tatsächlich in seinen Augen war. Sie sah Liebe. All die Liebe und Leidenschaft, welche sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte, je in der Art und Weise zu sehen. In seinem Blick offenbarte er ihr alles, wovon sie nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt hätte. 

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Lippen, weich und leicht geschwungen. Sie sah ihm erneut in die Augen und wusste in diesem Moment, dass er all ihre Angst sehen musste. 

Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht ertragen. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte sich nicht imstande sie wieder zu öffnen, und seinem Augen zu begegnen. 

Doch er erwartete nichts von ihr. Er kannte sie schon zu lange, um nicht zu wissen, was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, wie ihre Angst sie durchdrang. 

Janeway spürte, wie er sie noch fester umarmte und sie wusste, er würde sie einfach nur festhalten. Hier in seinem Quartier, in der Nacht. Er würde nichts fordern, sie zu nichts drängen. Alles was er tat, war sie zu halten. Und sie brauchte das im Moment so sehr. 

Noch nie hatte sie sich einem Menschen so weit geöffnet. Sich jemanden so hingegeben, wie sie es in diesem Augenblick tat. Und das wusste er auch. Niemals hätte er diese so zarte Intimität durch ein Wort zerstört. 

Gehalten von seinen Armen, konnte sie nun endlich das fühlen, was schon so lange in ihr war, zu dem sie unfähig gewesen war, es zu zeigen. 

"Captain auf die Brücke!" kam Tuvoks Stimme zu ihrem Ohr. Sie versuchte, sie zu ignoriern, doch das Pflichtgefühl übermannte sie. Sie musste die Augen öffnen. Und unweigerlich würde das bedeuten, sie musste sich von ihm losreißen und damit wohl etwas verlieren, was sie niemals wieder erfahren würde. Ja, sie würde die Augen öffnen müssen, sofort. 

Als nach dieser Zeit Licht ihre Augen blendete, fühlte sie noch seine sanfte Umarmung. Doch irgendetwas, schien sich verändert zu haben. Etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Ein Angstschauer striff sie, ihre Augen öffneten sich ganz, ihr Körper richtete sich auf und sie sah auf den Tisch vor ihr. Das Glas halbvoll mit Wein. 

"Captain, bitte melden Sie sich auf der Brücke!" Unwirsch tastete ihre Hand zu dem Communikator an ihrer Uniform. 

Noch immer vom Licht geblendet, tippte sie nüchtern auf ihren Kommunikator. "Ich bin unterwegs." 

Unfähig zu einer Bewegung, starrte sie auf erloschene Kerze auf ihrem Tisch, neben dem Glas Wein. Ihre Gedanken schienen zu rasen, doch sie selbst, war nicht in der Lage zu einer Schlussfolgerung. Erst als sie aufstand und sie im Raum umblickte, wusste sie es. 

Sie war allein. 


End file.
